


Save the World

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam rush to rescue Castiel from forces that need a rebellious angel for their evil plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta readers, Alee and Val who once again helped make my story better.  
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke. No infringement intended.

"Tell me again how..." Dean paused and took a deep drink of his beer, "...angel spunk is going to stop the apocalypse, and what these crazies did to Cas?"

"Look, Dean, it's all in the book of Enoch," Sam said.

"Great," Dean huffed with exasperation, "More Bible study and it's not even Sunday."

Sam glared and picked up an old battered book, flipping to the page he needed. "This isn't technically the Bible. In the book of Enoch, there's a story about two hundred angels who came down to Earth and fell in love with human women. They gave birth to the Nephilim...," Sam looked up from the book and quirked a brow, "...a race of giants. Some sources claim they had angelic abilities that would make Cas look like a pussy cat."

Dean jolted up with recognition. "But weren't they all wiped out in Noah's flood?"

"Yes, they were," said Sam, barely hiding his astonishment.

"What? I do research," Dean said defensively. "Plus, hey. Angels getting naughty," he added with a grin.

Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to the book. "Most of their followers were also wiped out. The point is that they were spawned by angels...."

"Naughty angels," Dean felt the need to add again. He winked and drank from his beer.

"These angels weren't fallen angels like Lucifer," Sam continued, choosing to ignore Dean's comment. "Angels fell long after those who left Heaven to pursue relations with humans on Earth."

"Yeah, so?" Dean said after a long pause. Sam was obviously waiting for something to sink in, though Dean wasn't sure what.

"Sound like anyone we know?"

Dean's face went stony. "Cas wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't," Sam agreed, "But that's not the point. Do you know who the leader of those angels was?"

"Who?"

"Azazel."

The name sent a chill through Dean. "Yellow-eyes?"

"Yup," Sam said. "It's probably where he got the knowledge to start producing his demon-blood brood. Only that was just blood. Imagine what Nephilim could do today."

Dean tried to imagine and didn't like where his mind went. An army of Sammys all hopped up on demon blood without the need to drink was damn scary.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Exactly," Sam said. "The stories say they can grow overnight to adulthood. Castiel is the only angel they could possibly use. He hasn't technically fallen. He rebelled. This means..."

"He's got the jam to spread on their bread," Dean finished.

Sam blinked, briefly looking repulsed. "There's more."

"Of course there is," Dean said, slumping down in his seat.

"Some people believe that not all the Nephilim were killed in the flood. Some of them supposedly realized what was happening and left the dimension, which is the source for all the legends of fairy creatures, ogres, giants, goblins..."

"Fairyland?" Dean scoffed. "Seriously, Sam, Fairyland?"

"...and over the years," Sam continued, "Numerous cults sprang up that worshiped them. I think one of those cults has Castiel. They're trying to get Cas to... um, produce, so they can bring back the giants."

"Okay," Dean said, annoyed with this whole conversation, "Just so we're clear. We have to go and rescue Cas..."

He took a long drink from his beer.

"...from fairies? Who want his angel juice?"

Sam cleared his throat and fiddled nervously with the book in his hand.

Dean sighed and finished his beer. "You're going to owe me, Cas," he muttered as they both stood. "Big time."

* * *

The building looked nondescript, but they were sure it was the place. All the signs pointed there and, once Bobby stopped laughing at them long enough to locate a spell that could scry a location, Dean and Sam had hightailed it out of Bobby's place. Armed with the knowledge of where the descendents of giant half-angels were, they spent most of the ride in silence, Sam reading every source material Bobby could find, Dean thinking about Castiel, not wanting to admit how worried he was for the nerdy angel.

Dean pulled his gun out, and thumbed the safety. They weren't sure about how to dispatch the bad guys, but a gun usually worked in a pinch. Sam followed behind him in a crouch, his own weapon drawn. When Dean peered around the corner, he saw that there were two well-dressed men guarding an entrance to the building. The door opened and a tall blond woman in high heels and short black trench coat exited the building, and Dean watched as she shook her head before the men escorted her to a black sedan. One of the men drove off with the woman and the other went into the building.

"We need to figure out how many people we're dealing with," Sam said.

They moved quickly to the doorway. Dean was surprised to find it unlocked when he tried the doorknob. Signaling Sam to go ahead of him, they found themselves in a huge warehouse space with boxes piled everywhere, and they quickly ducked behind some of the boxes to hide from the two women and three men.

On closer observation, Dean realized that they weren't quite human. They were speaking in a language Dean couldn't understand.

"Dude," Dean said, elbowing Sam, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Pointed ears," Sam confirmed. They slinked along the wall, making their way to the fire hose, relieved the city plans turned out to be right about the layout of this place.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dean asked. He readied his gun and pulled the archangel sword out from his jacket to hold that up as well.

"Bobby thinks it will, and we have to try something." Sam stood to open the glass case of the fire hose. "It's now or never," he said as he unraveled the hose, and began to turn the handle, praying the city hadn't cut the water off to the building. He spun the wheel faster as the hose started to swell with water.

"Hey, bozos," Dean called out, stepping out of hiding. They turned to face him and, in the blink of an eye, one of them was by his side. Sam straightened and held the hose up to point the spray of water on the man in front of Dean. The force of the water sent him flying back, and Dean watched as the others cried out and scattered in confusion.

Dean fired his gun at the next man to rush him and was amazed when he fell to the floor without a sound. The man twitched and, for a moment, Dean was sure he would get right back up, but he stayed down. When he turned the weapon on the next man, Sam blasted him with the hose and caught Dean in the crossfire, sending both Dean and the man sprawling to the ground. The man raised his arms up to protect his face and cried out as though burned. Bobby had been right about their weak spot.

Sam moved forward with the powerful fire hose and blasted the remaining people. One went down and the other two turned tail and ran to hide in the dark recesses of the building.

"You need to improve your aim," Dean said standing and shaking water from his hair.

"We need to hurry," Sam shouted. "I'll hold them off, you get Cas," He stepped between Dean and the people and turned the water on them.

Dean rushed down a long hallway, leaving Sam behind. There were doors on either side of the hallway and he checked each one. All of them were unlocked and empty except the last room at the end of the hall. Through a small window in the door, Dean could just make out Castiel sitting on a bed. Dean took a few steps back, braced himself, shot out the lock, and then rushed into the dimly lit room.

"Cas," Dean said.

Castiel sat with his head bowed, raising it when Dean called his name. "Dean, you should not have come for me." Dean could see the exhaustion in his hunched shoulders and demeanor. His usual attire of suit and trench coat were gone, replaced by a pair of red silk pajama bottoms. Something rattled when Castiel moved, and Dean looked down to see that there were manacles attached to each of Castiel's wrists with long chains fastened to the floor.

Dean crouched down before Castiel. The manacles and chains looked ancient and, on closer examination, Dean noticed there were Enochian symbols scrawled on the manacles. He pulled his lock picks from his jacket pocket, testing one in the lock around Castiel's left wrist.

"Don't bother trying," Castiel said. "They can't be unlocked that way."

"Sam's holding them off," Dean said, looking over his shoulder at the door. He turned back to look at Castiel and couldn't help staring at Castiel's bare chest. He'd never seen the angel in such a state of undress, and it seemed weird to see him look so helpless and frail. "We're a little pressed for time. Just tell me how to get them off."

Castiel shook his head. "You should leave me, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean pulled the gun and sword out and set them down at his feet. "So what then? You have to say some sort of angel chant and they fall off?" Dean paused and noticed the tinge of red on Castiel's cheeks. There was something going on that Castiel was reluctant to reveal.

"No," Castiel said, lowering his head.

"Let me guess," Dean said with a sigh. "It's not that simple."

"It is not that simple," Castiel agreed with a nod.

"I'm not going to like how we have to get those off, am I?" Dean was beginning to grow frustrated with the whole situation and Castiel's failure to be forthcoming wasn't helping any.

"It has been impossible to remove them," Castiel said. "As I informed the Fay, I have no such yearnings, thus the chains will most likely never come off."

"Yearnings?" Dean asked, looking sideways at Castiel. Dean watched as Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck, his face burning red with what was obvious embarrassment. "You mean...."

Castiel looked to Dean. "There is only one way to remove them, Dean."

Dean stood and threw his arms up in the air, pacing around the room. He took a deep breath and turned to face Castiel. The angel's expression of dread mirrored one Dean had only seen once before.

"You have to...." Dean made a hand gesture and swallowed the rest of his sentence.

"I must achieve a climax before they will unbind," Castiel finished the sentence for Dean, though not in the way Dean would have.

"You have to produce angel juice," Dean said with distaste. Dean felt anxiety building in his chest, wondering why his life always had to be so complicated.

"You need to leave, Dean," Castiel said with a resolute expression.

Dean took a deep breath and turned to face Castiel, who stood with his arms weighted down by the heavy manacles and chains. Dean could see the strain in his arms as he lifted them, reached out, and gripped Dean's arm.

"There has to be something we can do," Dean said. "There has to be something that you yearn for." He placed a hand on Castiel's hand and squeezed it. Castiel might be willing to stay trapped there, but Dean wasn't going to let that happen. After everything Castiel had done for them, rebelling, killing his own brothers, not to mention the fact that, on more than one occasion, Castiel had admitted Dean was the reason he did those things, there was no way in hell Dean would let that happen.

"There is," Castiel said. Squeezing Dean's hand, Castiel lifted his head, his pleading eyes locked on Dean and, in that moment, understanding dawned.

The sound of distant struggles decided for Dean. There was no time for hesitation or debate. Dean grabbed hold of Castiel and pushed him down onto the bed, falling with him. With their bodies pressed close together, Dean could feel that Castiel did indeed have a yearning.

"Great," Dean muttered. "How hard could this be?" He slid a hand down and felt just how hard. Castiel hissed through clenched teeth, pressing his forehead to Dean's shoulder.

"You can't do this, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean shuddered at the feel of Castiel's warm breath against his bare skin, then shushed him, and cupped Castiel's erection with his hand. Closing his eyes, Dean turned his head enough to brush his lips against Castiel's stubbled cheek. "I'm fucking doing this, and getting you out of here." To Dean's surprise, Castiel bucked against him and his cock twitched in his hand as Dean mouthed Castiel's earlobe.

"Dean," Castiel said. His deep voice rumbled against Dean's chest. Dean pressed closer, his own cock starting to harden in his pants.

"Fuck," Dean whispered. "The way you say my name..." Stubble brushed against Dean's cheek and Castiel's lips were on his ear and, when he spoke, it was in angelic language, and somehow, Dean knew that the word was Dean's name.

"We can not allow even one drop to spill," Castiel whispered, and each time his lips brushed Dean's ear, Dean's cock jumped. Dean slid down between Castiel's legs, spreading them, yanking the silk pajamas down enough to expose his cock and balls. Dean opened his eyes long enough to see the long thick erection jutting proudly from a thatch of dark hair and thought it figured someone so slight would have a big dick. Castiel was definitely not junkless.

Dean stroked the length several times and brushed his thumb over the already wet head. He'd never done it before, but he'd had it done to him plenty of times. There was no time for experimentation; it was going to have to be quick and dirty. Dean closed his eyes but, just before he did, he caught a glimpse of Castiel watching him, and his expression was enough to spur Dean on. Without any more hesitation, Dean sucked the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth, and the flavor exploded on Dean's tongue. Castiel bucked beneath him and thrust his cock deeper into Dean's mouth, causing Dean to gag a little and pull back, but not off. He placed one hand on Castiel's bare hip to push him down and sucked most of the length down, using his tongue on the obviously sensitive tip.

Castiel bucked again and moaned Dean's name. After that, Dean tried not to think too hard about what he was doing. He rubbed Castiel's hip with one hand and caressed the thatch of course hair, cupping his balls. Wrapping his lips over his teeth, he sucked harder on the swollen tip, Castiel's cock jerking in Dean's mouth and the flavor of precum exploding on Dean's tongue. It took no time at all. When Castiel arched his back, he pulsed into Dean's mouth and Dean automatically swallowed with each pulse, and then he licked the length carefully to get every drop.

A clicking sound echoed through the room.

"Dean," Castiel said.

Dean snapped back to the moment and realized that he was squeezing his own erection. He released himself, despite the ache in his balls. With one last lick, he pulled off Castiel and got to his feet. Castiel's climax had done the trick and the shackles slid to the floor, clattering as they fell. Dean stared down at Castiel sprawled out on the bed, his skin flushed and his mouth parted. Dean leaned forward and pulled Castiel's pajama bottoms up to cover his exposed cock, ignoring his own urgent desire to fall down on top of Castiel and satisfy himself. Just at that moment, Sam rushed into the room. Glad that he stood between his brother and Castiel, Dean swiped at his mouth to be sure there were no telltale signs of what had just happened, and then he straightened and covered up the obvious bulge in his pants, wishing he'd worn underwear.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now," Sam said.

"We can't leave," Castiel said. When Castiel tried to stand, Dean steadied him before he could sink to his knees. Draping an arm over Dean's shoulders, Castiel only managed to take a few steps before sagging in Dean's arms.

"Great," Dean muttered. "How are we going to get past the fairies with Castiel's battery drained?"

"That's the least of our problems," Sam said. He reached out to help Dean with Castiel, but Dean brushed him off. "They started chanting for reinforcements."

"Get me out there and I can deal with them," Castiel said.

"You can barely stand," Dean said.

Castiel straightened his back and managed a few steps with Dean's assistance. As they made their way to the door and out into the hallway, Castiel seemed to gain more strength with each step until Dean no longer had to hold him up, though Dean was reluctant to release his hold on Castiel.

They reached the end of the hallway to find the four remaining Fay standing in a row holding hands, speaking in that weird language again. Castiel pushed away from Dean and walked forward with one arm held up, padding barefoot across the floor, and splashing through the puddles of water. "Stop," Castiel commanded, his voice echoing through the warehouse. The ceiling rattled and motes of dust floated down. Dean and Sam moved to stand behind Castiel, holding out their weapons.

The chanting continued, though Dean noted one of them faltered and her eyes went wide when she saw Castiel. The room began to shake and a bright light flashed behind the Fay, then a roared cracked the air and the Fay stepped aside. The brightness behind them expanded and Dean watched with fear when a huge claw emerged from the light. The claw transformed into a thick, gray finger the size of a tree trunk.

"Dean," Sam said. So focused on what was coming out of the tear, Dean didn't notice the four people move around them, two on either side. They both turned in unison to face the four Fay as they rush at them. In his peripheral vision, Dean could see the finger become an arm, but then he concentrated all his attention on the threat in front of him. He fired his gun at the closest one, but the bullet went wide and he kept coming at Dean. Sam stabbed with his own sword at the man who rushed him and pushed him away. The man crumpled to the floor, dark blood gushing from the wound.

Castiel began to chant in Enochian, his voice strained. A deafening roar filled the room, and Dean clamped his hands over his ears. He glanced back just in time to see the flesh of the huge hand start to burn. A scream of pain shattered the glass of the windows, and Dean and Sam both bent over in agony. The three remaining Fay stopped their attack and rushed to defend the creature.

"Caosga, allar niiso, levithmong." As Castiel spoke the chant, the burning limb retreated into the bright opening. The Fay rushed at him and then stopped in their tracks when Castiel turned his attention on them. "You speak and move out of turn. Uniglag," he said with a twist of his hand. The Fay slid across the floor, their feet dragging as though they were no longer in control of their own bodies. The light folded around them and flashed so bright that Dean had to cover his eyes with his arm. A loud pop filled the air and then there was darkness. When Dean looked up, the Fay had vanished, including the ones they'd killed. The rip in the air was gone. The sudden silence after that thing's screams seemed disorienting. Dean's ears still rang from the noise.

The danger past, Castiel fell to his knees. Dean rushed forward to help him to his feet.

"Fuck," Dean said. "That was too close for my comfort." He slung Castiel's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"They won't be back," Castiel said, leaning against Dean. His flimsy pajama bottoms had slid down his hips and Dean yanked them up, tightening the drawstring to prevent them from falling again.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Sam asked with a deep breath. He still held his bloodied sword up as if he expected the Fay to return at any moment.

"You don't want to know," Castiel said, eyeing Sam.

* * *

Dean sat on the motel room bed, lost in thought, a half finished bottle of JD in his hand. With Sam out in search of food, Dean was relieved to have a moment alone. He wanted nothing more than to sink into a drunken haze and forget that the whole day had ever happened, but the thought of Castiel spread out on that bed filled his mind. Shaking the image away, he swigged from the bottle, just as a displacement of air and the soft sound of wings signaled the arrival of Castiel wearing his usual black suit and trench coat.

"Hey, Cas," Dean slurred. Dean contemplated the bottle.

Castiel sat down on the bed beside Dean and folded his hands in his lap. "I wished to thank you for the sacrifice you made back there," he said after a long stretch of silence.

"No worries," Dean said, waving Castiel off with one hand. He took another long swig from the bottle and offered it to Castiel, who shook his head. "More for me," Dean muttered.

"You..."

"Hey," Dean interrupted with a grin.

Castiel eyed Dean and then the bottle. This time, he took a drink when Dean offered and then handed it back to Dean, who finished the last of the alcohol. Dean carelessly dropped the bottle to the floor and twisted to face Castiel, and then draped an arm over Castiel's shoulder to pull him in closer.

"We don't need to talk about it. I took one for the team and you're back safe as houses," Dean said, patting Castiel on the chest. After a few moments, the patting turned into petting, then caresses that traveled up to Castiel's shoulder.

"I shall return the favor one day," Castiel said.

His serious tone made Dean want to laugh, but he managed to stifle the urge. He captured Castiel's gaze instead, willing him to watch and understand. "Okay," Dean said. He slid his fingers through Castiel's spiky hair. "How about now." Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hand and leaned in close, pressing their lips together in a wet sloppy kiss. He pushed Castiel down and pinned him to the bed, draping his body across Castiel. The kiss was hard and wet and everything Dean had ever imagined. Dean led Castiel's hand down and hissed a breath between his teeth with the brush of fingers across his hardening cock.

"I would like that very much," Castiel whispered. He brushed his fingers against Dean's cock, and grew bolder with each caress.

"I'll tell you a secret. I'm going commando," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, and then he nibbled the lobe between his teeth and humped up against Castiel's leg to demonstrate. Fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants, Dean cried out in surprise when Castiel flipped him over onto his back and straddled Dean's legs.

"I believe I know how the next part goes," Castiel said, yanking Dean's jeans down past his hips and over his cock and balls. Dean watched with mouth open as Castiel dove in and sucked his cock down in one breath. Flinging his head back, Dean savored the feeling of the warm, wet mouth on his hard length. Before he could form a response to Castiel's words, Dean exploded inside his mouth.

"Fuck, yes." Dean went limp and felt overcome with euphoria.

Castiel slid onto Dean, both hands caressing him as he lay down on top of him. Dean's body tingled beneath the touch and the intense heated gaze.

"I could return the favor again if you wish," Castiel said, kissing Dean on the corner of his lips.

Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's neck. "Maybe in a few minutes when I've had a chance to recover," Dean panted.

He stared up at Castiel through heavy lidded eyes and wondered why they hadn't done this sooner.

End


End file.
